Thomas and Friends (Season 8)
The eighth season of the television series was the first to be produced by HIT Entertainment. The 26 Episode seasons was first broadcast in 2004 and narrated by Michael Brandon in the US. Episode Songs * Sounds * There's No One Quite Like Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience Is A Virtue * Ode to Gordon * Engine Roll Call Half hour format Season 8 was the first half hour format airing of Thomas and Friends that first aired PBS Kids in the US and Treehouse in Canada. In the airing, 2 Season 8 episodes, a few Learning Segments and a song is paired. On November 18th, 2004, an airing called "Thomas' Winter Tales" aired replaying 4 Season 8 episodes, learning segments and a song. Sounds * Thomas and the Tuba * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas * Song: Sounds * Learning Segment: Sounds * Percy's New Whistle Differences * Thomas to the Rescue * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Learning Segment: Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby * Henry and the Wishing Tree Personality * James Gets a New Coat * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Song: There’s No One Quite Like Emily''' ' * Learning Segment: Thomas Wants To Be A Different Color * Thomas Saves the Day Listening * Percy's Big Mistake * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Learning Segment: How Does Emily Get To the Station * Learning Segment: Percy Pulls Out of the Station * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Surprises * Don't Tell Thomas * Learning Segment: Toby is Surprised to see... * Song: Surprises * Learning Segment: Surprise Destinations * Emily's New Route Responsibility * Thomas and the Firework Display * Learning Segment: Thomas Trundles out of the Station' ' * Learning Segment: Thomas and the Mast * Learning Segment: Delivering The Flour * Gordon Takes Charge Determination * Spic and Span * Learning Segment: Thomas and Percy play Hide and Seek * Song: Determination * Learning Segment: The Truck Trouble * Edward the Great Sharing * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Learning Segment: Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? * Learning Segment: Sharing * Learning Segment: Sharing Trucks * Thomas and the Circus Patience * Thomas Gets it Right * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: Patience Is A Virtue * Learning Segment: The Children Wait for Gordon * As Good as Gordon Difficulties * Fish * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What Thomas needs to do in the Winter * Learning Segment: Helping One Another * Emily's Adventure Confidence * Halloween * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * Song: We’ll Sing A Song For Gordon * Learning Segment: What Makes Percy Feel Better? * You Can Do It, Toby! Helping * Chickens To School * Learning Segment: Henry Huffs out of the Station * Learning Segment: Getting There * Learning Segment: Edward Helps Emily up Gordon's Hill * Too Hot For Thomas Weather * James Goes Too Far * Learning Segment: Painting James * Song: A World Around You * Learning Segment: How does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards? * Percy and the Magic Carpet Thomas' Winter Tales * Percy's New Whistle * Thomas' Emily and the Snowplough * Gordon Takes Charge * Don't Tell Thomas * Learning Segment: Thomas Trundles out of the Station * Learning Segment: What Thomas needs to do in the Winter * Song: We’ll Sing A Song For Gordon Characters * Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) * Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) * Harvey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Emily (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) * Arthur (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) * Spencer (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Mavis (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) * 'Arry and Bert (Voiced By Keith Wickham And Bob Saker) * Salty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) * Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Elizabeth (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) * Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Cranky (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Farmer McColl (Voiced By Bill Farmer) * Sodor Brass Band (Voiced By Bob Saker And Chris Lang And Eric Idle And Keith Wickham And Lewis McCleod And Martin Clunes And Richard Ridings) * Murdoch (''does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Alicia Botti (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (mentioned; deleted scene) * Duck (music video cameo) * Oliver (music video cameo) * Rheneas (music video cameo) * Rusty (music video cameo) * Toad (music video cameo) * The Fisherman (music video cameo) * BoCo * Bill and Ben (deleted scene) Characters introduced * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager (Voiced By Bob Saker) * The Halloween Engine (does not speak) * Kuffy the Clown (does not speak) Notes * This is the first season of several things: ** The first season to never feature any new characters that would appear after their debut episodes. ** The first season made by HiT Entertainment and the first produced by Simon Spencer. ** The first season never to have Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell involved in production. ** The first season to have every episode to have the same US title. ** Sam Barlow's first season as story executive. ** The first season never to feature the Skarloey Railway since its debut, although Rusty and Rheneas made stock footage cameos in a song. ** The first season in which Terence doesn't appear. ** The first season which Duck doesn't appear since his debut in the second season. ** The first season to use the new opening titles and theme. ** The first season shot on BetaCam technology, as opposed to 35mm. ** The first season that established the Steam Team. ** The first season to air on PBS outside of Shining Time Station. ** The first season to have music composed by Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne. * This is also the last season of several things as well: ** Abi Grant's second and last season as script editor. ** The last season broadcasted on CITV, however episodes from this season would still be CITV didn't very often show them. ** The last season narrated by Leo Morimoto in Japan, as well as the last season to feature the original Japanese voice cast. * This is also the only season of a few things as well: ** The only season to have music composed by Peter Lurye. ** Paul Larson's only season as script editor. ** The only season to use an extended version of the theme for the end credits. * This season contained the 200th episode of the television series. * CiTV had a special opening theme when they broadcasted this season in 2004. This theme was also used on some US VHS DVD releases. * The original opening is used in the Greek version. * The engine rollcall was not shown on the CiTV broadcasts. * Due to Seasons 5-7 never being shown in Finland, those viewers wouldn't appear to have been able to know who Emily, Harvey, Arthur, Spencer, 'Arry and Bert, Salty, Elizabeth, Cranky, Farmer McColl, Murdoch and Alicia Botti are. Opening Clips File:Season8Opening1.png File:Season8Opening2.png File:Season8Opening3.png File:Season8Opening4.png File:Season8Opening5.png File:Season8Opening6.png File:Season8Opening7.png File:Season8Opening8.png Behind the Scenes Category:Season 8 Category:2004 television seasons Category:2000s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki